Letters for Elspeth
by Sensei Kitty
Summary: Elspeth is adored by many men... One day she finds three letters slipped under her door- one from Rushton, Swallow and Gilbert... It turn south they all have different ways to admit there love for her... Elspeth is stuck in a very awkward situation- three men asking if she loves them, but which is it she truly loves?
1. A Hard Days Work

I had just eaten Nightmeal after being knee-deep in papers and all sorts of things a Guildmistress must do, not only that but I had spent most if the day wondering about my quest as the Seeker/Innle. Also Swallow and the gypsies had visited and were staying for a threeday, and strangely enough Gilbert the Ex-Druid Armsmen was staying with us for the same period. When I questioned Swallow and he had replied with: 'It has been a while since we last saw each other.'

As for Gilbert, Coercer-Knights and Kella had came back from Suitruim and met him along the way. Kella recognised him and claimed he must stay with us for a while. I knew this could only mean trouble, Swallow the D'rekta of the gypsies had saved me from a whipping whilst I was disguised as a Half-breed and had kissed me. I met Gilbert at the Druid's camp, his feelings for me where unbelievably easy to see- even to me who is honestly very awkward and not-knowledgable about feelings. Especially love. And Rushton, the master of Obernewtyn who I was betrothed to. I shook my head hoping the three would not fight over me- that would be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. I had even had nightmares of Rushton killing Gilbert, and then Swallow. Surely that would not happen, after all it was only a dream...

I was walking down the corridor to my room yawning with weariness.  
ElspethInnle needs to rest, the oldOne says a sign will come tomorrow. Gahltha's mind voice breaks into my thoughts,  
_I know but..._ I sigh, _It's almost impossible to sleep when so many things are on my mind!_ I send to him as I round a bend, _Do you know where Maruman is? _I add, I was worried about the old muddled cat, he definitely was old, and yet he still went out on his adventures. Whenever he was away for more than a sevenday I was worried he had collapsed in one of his mad fits and would be killed by a merciless beast or human.  
_He/Maruman/Yelloweyes is unable to die until ElspethInnle completes her quest. I/Gahltha believe Maruman/Yelloweyes is in your room by fire. I must go now and help Avra and our foal. Sleep well ElspethInnle, Maruman/Yelloweyes will watch over you as you sleep._ I feel Gahltha break the connection.

As I entered my room I saw three envelopes slipped under my door. I picked up the top one. It was from Swallow, the second from Gilbert, and the third from Rushton. I cursed, I knew where this was going. But at least it meant they hadn't killed each other. I mused over what a coincidence that they all brought them on the same day... Perhaps they were all from one of them trying to make hate the other two and love him... At least I knew what at each of their handwriting looked like.

I open up the first envelope, I unfold the letter enclosed. It read:

* * *

Continued in next chapter! Please R&R!


	2. Swallow

Dear Elspeth,

I have written a poem to/about you. About my love for you... I know you do not love me back, but I thought it would be right to tell you anyway. As you are the Seeker/Innle- The hero for the world, for the people and the beasts- and I am the D'rekta, and I am far below you.

_'Dark understanding eyes  
The deepest, darkest forest green,  
Dark lips which tell half-true lies,  
Lies that can get you out of the most ugliest scene._

_Midnight black, glossy, silky, long hair,  
Hair that gives of a faint glow,  
Skin that is pale, smooth, flawless - moonlight fair,  
More beautiful than anyone someone could possibly know._

_My dear Elspeth,  
Could it be possible that I love you?  
Me, D'rekta of the gypsies?  
Could it be possible that you love me too?_

_But I know that that is not possible for thou to love thee,  
You are too beautiful, too important to the world,  
It would distract you from your quest if you were to love me,  
Although I must admit - My love for you is far greater than there are grains of sand in the world.'_

I am laughing as I read through my poem, I really aren't a very talented poet- or a writer at that! I hope I haven't offended you in anyway by what I've written, if I have I am terribly sorry and did not mean any harm.

Even though I know the answer will be no- can you please answer my question truthfully:

Do you love me Elspeth? As I love you...

Most sincerely,  
Swallow.


End file.
